


Pages

by mollywatson



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Keanu Reeves - Fandom
Genre: Bookish, F/M, Fluff, Gentle, Gentleman, Innocent, Keanu Reeves - Freeform, Library, Love, Romance, Wholesome, childlike, playful, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-24 19:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22322950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollywatson/pseuds/mollywatson
Relationships: Keanu Reeves/Reader, Keanu Reeves/You
Kudos: 3





	Pages

Keanu and I are staying on the other side of town. We’re dog-sitting for a friend. Molly the Collie. She’s a graceful old soul who loves company, and he can’t resist indulging her with belly rubs and ear scratches for hours on end, a disbelieving grin on his face. It’s been a long, lazy morning, so we decide to take a break and grab some fresh air on our own for a while. We stroll through the quiet suburban streets lined with green hedges until we’re outside the local library. He’s beaming up at the sun, breathing in deeply, and then he’s looking at me. He clocks the library, looks back at me; he knows me. “Shall we, m’lady?” He holds out his arm like the modern knight that he is and I loop mine inside it. He pulls me into his side and we chuckle, and make our way inside.

Among the shelves, we forage gladly, in this liminal space between weeks that mean something. Children giggle around the corner in the play area, no doubt discovering their first of many favourites. We smile at each other each time we hear that heart-filling noise, trawling for our own gems awaiting discovery. While I scour the Noir and Young Adult collections for juicy synopses, Keanu appears at my waist, one arm encircling me and gently pulling me into his lap; the other presenting a beautifully illustrated, and obviously much-loved, children’s hardback. “My favourite,” he tells me, before ceremoniously opening the book and beginning to read. “Are you sitting comfortably?”

A short while later we have been evicted to the cafe for laughing too loudly, him launching me over his shoulder like a firefighter and apologising profusely to the librarians. We steam over perfect hot chocolates and the best bacon sandwiches I have ever tasted. As I sip from the homely mug, his eyes bounce over the room and the view through the windows. It’s only a car park, but somehow it sustains him anyway. He pauses looking over my shoulder at something behind me, a twinkly dimple forming under his eye. “What?” I can’t help but smile at his face, anticipating whatever mischief he has just set his heart on. “What?” I chuckle when he refuses to respond. Eventually I turn in my seat and spy a poster on the wall: ‘Big Screen Sunday: _Merry Woofmas_!’ “Shall we?” he whispers. I look into his brown eyes and count myself the luckiest woman on earth.


End file.
